The risk to fix what was broken
by mae-E
Summary: can a piece of jewelry reunite old flames? can the charmed one protect their new innocent for phoebe's ex-husband? see how it all unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**THE RISK TO FIX WHAT WAS BROKEN**

**AN:** _this is a charmed/power rangers crossover. set in season 5 of charmed, somewhere in between the mummy episode and the siren episode. for the rangers it is actually set in between shows. after zeo and turbo and the fover red mission but long before dino thunder. this will revolve mostly around tommy and kim. no others should make an appearance though it is possible for them to be mentioned. i'll try to put phoebe's premontions in italics so to tell them about from real time. And let me say a great BIG thank you to falcon4crane for being my go to person for everything i could want to know about the rangers, and my sounding board in genral! I greatly appreacate it. with that said on with the show..._

_**Disclamer: **____**I own nothing but the locket. everyone and thing else belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing with them a bit. So don't bug me.**_

It was relaxed sunday morning in the hallwell household. Piper was making breakfast for her and her sisters, while both Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the kitchen table reading and drinking coffe. Phoebe with the morning paper, and Paige with the book of shadows.

"Phoebe what is this?" asked Paige.

"What is what?" asked Phoebe as she looked up from her paper. To see her youngest sister studying the book of shadows at the kitchen table.

"Piper she doing it again." said Phoebe.

Piper turned from the stove to the table to see what phoebe was talking about.

"Paige before breakfast really?" asked Piper.

"What? Since I gave up my job to focus on my craft, I want to learn as much as I can." replied Paige.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. Just come up for air every so oftten." remarked Piper.

"Soon enough your going to want a life separate from magic." comented Phoebe.

"I know, I know, but for now I want to be as much of a help as I possibly can." responed Paige.

"By memorizing the book?" ask Piper in a humorous tone as she returned to the stovetop.

"Like that's even possible! You know as well as I do that things tend to pop up out of the blue from time to time. it's like it has a mind of its own." remarked Phoebe.

"Which brings me back to my question. what is this? Cause I swear this wasn't here an hour ago." said Paige, as she turned the book around to to show her. The page was titled The locket of the damaged heart. There was an illistration of a large oval shaped gold locket. The front was rimmed in what looked like tiny pewter chain links. Inside of that was a little siliver cage, and inside of the cage was a vibrant ruby heart. The rest of page was filled with writing about it.

"I've never seen this before." answered Phoebe.

"Piper come take a look at this." Phoebe called to her older sister.

"In a minute." Said Piper as she turned off the stove since she had finished cooking breakfast. And then walked over to the table with a plate piled high with pancakes. She set the plate on the table and then looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the page in question. Before she could comment on the contents of the page, the kitchen fills with the little blue lights of an arriving orb, which soon take the form of Piper's husband Leo. Paige and Phoebe both say good morning as Piper kisses his cheek.

"Just In time for breakfast." says Piper. But her smile quickly fades as she sees the look on his face. "But that is not what you are here for is it?" she asks him.

"Unfortunately not." he answers.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Phoebe asks as she reaches for the book. As soon as her hand comes in contact with the page the all to familiar sensation of a premonition grips her. In her mind the images start to play out for her to see.

_Cole_ _walks into a very large room filled with countless numbers of shelves filled with books. he walks across the room and up to the closest table on his right. Where a young man with short dark spiked hair, who appears to be in his early 20's is sitting. Surrounded by the piles of books on the table and scribbling furiously fast on to a yellow notepad. He says something to the man and points to a chain with a locket hanging from it around his neck. The man shakes his head no. Cole grabs the man by the front of his shirt and pulls him up out of his seat. As he goes to grab for the locket the man breaks out of Cole's hold and backs away and off to the side out of Cole's reach. Cole reaches again for the locket but the man blocks him. A scuffle insues then..._

The vision ends and Phoebe is dumped back into reality as quickly as she was pulled out of it and without knowing how things turned out or will turn out. But with as crazy powerful as Cole has become after his return from the demonic wasteland, no mere human stands much of a chance against him in a fight. Especially since Cole doesn't tend to play fair very often.

"What did you see?' asks Paige.

"I saw A young man with short, dark, spiked hair wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans, wearing this." She Points to the picture in the book. Then goes on to say, " He was in a library, I think, and Cole approched him. he wanted the locket, but the man refused. and it started to get physical."

"Then what? " asked Piper.

"I Don't know! That is where it ended." answered Phoebe.

"That is what I'm hear to tell you about. the elders have discovered That the locket is somewhere in america." Said Leo.

"How?" asked Phoebe.

"They detected it's activation." answered Leo.

"So what is the big deal about that asked Paige.

"They are worried that Cole will try to get his hands on it and try to use it on phoebe. Which will effectively sever the power of three." answered Leo.

"I don't get it?, according to this not only is the locket an object of good magic, but it's been lost for centuries." said Paige.

"how will it severe the power of three?'" asks Piper. As she puts a hand on and rubs the place on her swollen stomach where she felt the baby kick.

"According to this the locket helps restore wrongly broken love by pulling the one who reads the incantiation engraved on the interior of the locket into the locket itslef. Then it seals itself off form all magic and other tampering. The only way for it to be opened and the person inside to be freed is for the one who enacted the spell and the person they loved to work out their problems and make amends." summarized Paige.

"How does that work?" asked a confused Phoebe. "If one of them is trapped in the locket?" she countinued on to ask.

"Well acorrding to what is known about it, once the locket's power is activated and it seals itslef off, it the presents itslef to the former love of that person inside. They become the locket's guardian. Till the spell runs its course, the guardian and the locket are inseparable. The guardian can not remove it, nor can anyone else take it from them. The Spell creates a bond that causes the guardian to deal with the person trapped within the locket in his or her dreams." Leo explained hoping to answer their questions.

"So this is the magical equivalent of locking two people in a room till they work out their problems?" asked Piper skeptically. thinking that it seemed like a great deal of magic, powerful magic, for such a simple non-magical problem.

"Pretty much. except the room is someone's mind." answered Leo.

"So they are worried that Cole will try to force me to read the spell inside the locket?" asked Phoebe.

"That might not be the only thing they are worried about. Listen to this." says Paige. then begins to read from the book, "The only thing that can seperate a guardian from the locket before the spell has run its coruse is the death of the guardian. But because love is full of risks, being that to love in and of itslef is a risk, If the guardian dies before the completion of his or her duty the both lives are terminated."

"Do you really think that Cole would murder two innocents to attempt this?" asked Phoebe.

"Well normally I would say no, because Cole knows that if he kills an innocent he would lose you. But if he is desperate enough, and feels he got nothing left to lose, than yeah I think that he will. You said yourself that you saw him attacking the current guardian in your premonition." answered Leo.

"So what else can you tell us about it that isn't in the book?" asks Piper.

Leo sighs deeply before speaking, as if he didn't want to say this, "One of the reasons that this locket is so powerful and most likely why it dissapeared for so long is that the power needed to work the magic is held within the object itslef. So one doesn't need to be magical to make it work. All that needs to be done to activate it, is for one who is in need of its magic to read aloud the spell on the inside while holding it. So any unsupecting, heartbroken, individual can trigger it without even knowing it." answered Leo

All the sisters looked stunned. For they knew just how dangerous magical items can be when the cross paths with non magical individuals. No matter which side of magic they come from. Considering that they all knew from personal experience just how many of detective morris's cases were going to remain permanently unsolved due to some magical circumstance.

After a few moments of letting that information sink in, Phoebe asks, "So I take it that this has already happened if the elders discovered it by its activation?"

Leo nodded his head in answer to her question. beacause at that moment his mouth was full of pancake. Since he picked one up off the top of the stack and started to munch on it right before Phoebe had asked her question.

"So right now this is a race to see who can get to the guardian first? Us or Cole?" asked Piper.

"Yes for now it is, if Phoebe's premonition is any indecation." answered Leo after he finished his pancake.

"How do we find this guy? I mean if this is just some random, ordainary guy, no magic or anything he could be anywhere in the country." askes Paige,

"She right. It's not like we can scry for him, since that usually requires something from the person your looking for to work. without anything kind of connection to the guy we are looking for, anything can pop up. its not like we can waste time orbing around the country." remarked Piper.

"why not try focusing on the locket itslef?" responded Leo in answer to their questions.

"You mean thru a spell calling magic to magic?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah something like that. And I'll go check with the Elders see if they know anything about it." answered Leo. And that said he orbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer**_** : **_see chapter one_

**Chapter 2**

**(A FEW HOURS BEFORE)**

She couldn't believe she let herslef be talked into this. Normally she loved nothing more than to go shopping. But this being their first day off from training she really had planned to catch up on other things like laundry and cleanning her apartment. Her roommates Jill and Breeanna had been so inistant that she eventually caved in and agreed to come along. Yet she knew her heart just wasn't in it.

She had just broken up with David after a year long realtionship. she was so utterly shocked when she caught him cheating on her! After all she gave up to be with him. which in hindsight she could now say was a huge mistake, if not the biggest one of her life so far, but one that was too late to fix. The boy she had left behind had moved on, and she had to try to do the same.

So even though she felt more like sulking a bit and being by herslef, her roomates would have none of it. They really were good friends, one of the few she had a chance to make while in florida. It didn't hurt that they were also her fellow gymnasts. So that was why she was currently wandering around this small dusty second hand store. Jill and Breanna had dissapeared somewhere in the clothes section. She was just about to follow after them, when something caught her eye over to the right.

Heading in that direction she found a mid sized table which was serving as a jewelry counter. Among all the other pieces She quickly spoted the piece that had caught her eye. It was an antiqued gold locket, Oval in shape. With a vibrant red enamaled heart in a little sliver cage in the middle, and emblished with tiny chain links around the outer edge.

She had never saw anything like it before, and found it cute in its own unique way. she picked it up to get a closer look, and as she turned it over in her hands the locket fell open. revealing a little engraved poem on the inside where one would normally put a picture. Squinting her eyes to read the small script, She started to read aloud to herslef.

_**"**__**A bitter heart, who's door is locked,**_

_**is ripe to fall victim to this cage.**_

_**Only when true love's call unlocks the door,**_

_**and two hearts beat as one,**_

_**can the healed be truly free."**_

She looked confused by the little poem. what an odd thing to put on jewelry, she thought to herslef. But she didn't have too long to think on it for the locket started to glow. She tried to drop it back on to the table, and was shocked to find it was to the skin of her palm, like two magnets stuck together. The glow quickly grew stronger and brighter as it grew out from her hand to encompass her entirely. She started to feel a strong pulling sensation. As if she was being sucked into something by a giant vacuum. with a great amount of shock and panic she realized this was all emanating from the locket. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't even move or find her voice to call out for help. And within seconds the light became blinding and the pull unbearable. Then in a blink of an eye everything was gone, and returned to normal.

Two girls came around the corner with several hangers hanging from their arms. one tall, skinny, tan, with coppery redish brown hair, and blue eyes. The other was somewhat shorter with straight flaxen hair, with green eyes. they walked over to where the jewelry table was and called out, "Hey kim! what do you think about this dress? you think it's my color?" The blond looked around confused when she didn't get an immediate response.

"Where she go?" the blonde asked herslef. "Hey Breeanna, didn't you say kim came over this way?"

"Yeah Jill. I could have sworn I saw her head this way." answered breeanna.

"You don't think that she would leave without telling us?" asked jill

"It's not like her to do so, but she wasn't feeling to good so she might have." answered Breeanna not sounding to sure of her own answer.

Neither one of them were quite sure were their friend dissapeared to.

* * *

><p>The School library was quite this time a day. which was exactly how he liked it. He had a term paper due in a week and still a great deal of work to do. that is if he were to make the due date for the paper. He had been working diligently for the past 2 hours, trying to finish up the research and get to actually writing the paper. His eyes were starting to blur from weariness. he threw his pen down to the table and rubbed his eyes to try to clear his vision. With only moderate success. He took a deep breath and rested his face in his hands for a moment. With the hope that the brief break would help his eyes refocus.<p>

As he lifted his head and sat up straight ready to get back to to work, when he suddenly noticed a bright glow. brighter than any of the lamps on the tables. It was coming from off to his left, somewhere in the stacks. His curiousity getting the better of him, he got up from his seat to check it out.

He quickly passed the tables and entered the rows of bookshelves crammed with books. He walked about halfway down the isle of shelves, passing by at least two very long set of shelves. It was then that he saw it. A glow emanating from a ball of light. Just hanging there in mid air. In the middle of a cross section of shelves, as If it were waitting for something.

Part of him knew well enough that things like this don't happen without someone behind them with ulterior motives. That part of him wanted nothing more than to leave whatever that was alone, and get out of there as soon as possible. But another larger part of him felt drawn to whatever was creating the light. That he just had to know what it was. And that part was constantly growing stronger and overpowering whatever missgivings he was having or wariness he had about the whole sitchuation.

As he drew closer he could see that the light was coming from a gold locket with a heart in a cage on it. he stared at it for quite a few moments before reaching out for it. As if it had its own gravitational force, and it was pulling him in. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the the golden item the light became a blinding flash that engulfed the room.

He suddenly felt someone shaking his shoulder. he looked up to find himslef in his seat at the table.

"Dude, you can't soak the information in thru osmosis. I know I've tried. If your that tired go back to the dorms and take a nap. the books will still be here when you get back." remarked a young man shaggy blonde hair and glasses and a heavy tan.

He sat up and looked around, he had fallen asleep in his chair. that was not like him to do something like that. But he had been working So hard these past few weeks, Maybe he was just that tired.

"Thanks Jay. Maybe I'll do just that." he replied.

"No problem tommy." stated Jay.

As he was getting up from the table he heard Jay ask, "whoa! where you get the bling man?"

Tommy looked down and saw that hanging around his neck was a gold chain with a oval locket attached. which bared a red heart within a silver cage on the front.

"I honestly don't know Jay." answered Tommy. more than a bit confused.

Jay laughed and said "oh yeah you been working WAY too hard! You should get some sleep."

"I guess your right. I'll do just that." replied Tommy as he gathered his stuff and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

**CHAPTER 3:**

It had been a very informaitive two hours since Leo left. The first thing they did was study the information in the book closely and carefully! The book spoke of the history of the locket. About how a small coven of witches in the 16th centery pooled all of their magic to create the locket to save their kingdom's prince from the wicked charms of a dark entchantress. Who was looking to steal him away from his rightful intented, in a grab for power.

Since the locket's purpose was to restore wrongfully broken love, it was able to nullify the entchantress's power. But because of the amount of power the enchantress poessed, it didn't happen all at once, but over a fair span of time. But with the locket's help the prince was able to throw off and be free of the dark magic. Which reunited him with his true and rightful love. Together they banished the entchantress.

As time progressed the locket reappeared again and again when needed to restore love that never should have been broken to begin with. the locket disappeared sometime in the begining of the 19th century. shortly after it was discovered that death was the one thing it could not conquer in restoring two hearts, and the costly consequences of failing in one's duty as a guardian.

They also wrote and tried at least a dozen different spells to call out to the locket's magic, to either bring them to it or it and its guardian to them. All of them failed.

"Do you think that in sealing itslef off from magic, that went for its location too?" asked Paige.

"I don't know but we have to keep trying. we can't let Cole get to those innocents before us." answered Piper.

"Have you actually thought about what were going to tell this guy when we find him? I mean saying that my ex-husband is looking to mug him, to force me to fall back in love with him. And that he is actually wearing his ex-girlfriend around his neck, and responsible for both their lives doesn't naturally roll off the tongue if you know what I mean." comented Phoebe. Which sounded more like a nervous rant than a casual question.

"Well, we always figure out something to tell them when in the moment. So we can cross that bridge when we come to it. But on the bright side..." said Paige, but was cut off by Phoebe's question.

"Bright side? What bright side? how is there a bright side in this sitchuation?"

"well from what we learned about the locket it doesn't work on all broken loves. Just the ones that weren't ment to to be broken. So Since yours ended for all the right reasons as painful as they were it most likely wouldn't work on you anyway." answered Paige. Who sounded less conveniced of her words as she heard herslef say them.

"Not exactly a silver Lining there Paige. And I doubt that cole knows about that little tidbit about the locket." responded Piper.

"Or even if he does he might think he has enough power to get around that or to change it in some way." remarked Phoebe.

paige raised her hands in surrender, not willing to start a fight or distract from the main goal.

The room filled with the bluish/white light that acompanied an orb as Leo arrived in the attic to inform his family that the elders didn't have any other information on the locket other than what he had already passed along. Also that they were no closer to narrowing down where the flash of the locket's magic came from other than it was in this country. So dissapointment hung heavy in the room, especially when they told him of their unsucessful attempts to call to the locket.

After about ten minutes of filling him in on what they did find out, Leo got called away by another charge. Shortly after his departure Piper was struck by a sudden idea Inspired by yet another kick from the baby.

"Paige do we have a map of this country as a whole?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I have an atlas in my room." answered Paige.

"Do I even want to know why you have that?" asked Phoebe.

"It was a gift from an old boyfriend. It's a long story." Paige quickly answered.

"Well hurry up and get it." ordered Piper.

Paige nodded her head in agreement then stuck her hands out palm side up and loudly called out, " Atlas!" A moment later blue lights appeared in her hands and quickly took the shape of the atlas from Paige's room. She flipped it open and on the inside cover was written,

"To chart our course around the world.

I can't wait to ger started!

Love Dennis"

"Aw, so what ever happened with him?" asked Phoebe.

"Two weeks after he gave me this, his parents shipped him off to military school. I never saw him again. His parents never liked me. They thought I was a bad influence." answered Paige.

Both Phoebe and Piper started to laugh at this. Soon enough Paige herslef joined in.. "i guess they were right in a way, i was a bit of a mess back then." commented paige on her troubled yourth.

Paige quickly flipped to where the map of the country as a whole was.

"What are you thinking piper?" phoebe asked.

"Maybe Its just that are call isn't strong enough." Piper answered as she picked up the scrying crystal.

Catching onto where Piper was going with this Paige asked," Is it really a good idea to tap into the baby's powers?"

"I realize it's a desperate move, but this is a desperate sitchuation." answered Piper.

"Give me your hand." Piper requested of Phoebe.

Who had no problem in complying.

"You saw The guardian wearing the locket in your premonition. you know what he looks like. I want you to focus on his image, really concentrate on it." said Piper.

"Ok" answered Phoebe as she closed her eyes.

Piper held the chain the crystal was attached to, in her other hand, over the map. it started to slowly swing in a circle. then faster and faster as more power flooded into it. Till finally it dropped down onto the map indicating the location of the object or person in question.

"Where did it land?" asked Phoebe as she opened her eyes. The three of them looked down at the point on the map that the crystal dropped on.

"Cambridge, massachusetts." read Piper as she let go of Phoebe's hand.

"I'll go look up what's there online." said Phoebe as she got to her feet to head downstairs to her laptop.

"looks like we are traveling cross country." Said Paige.

20 minutes later Phoebe returned with laptop in hand.

"Turns out it's a college town." said Phoebe.

She sat the laptop down to show them the screen.

"A college town? Phoebe that is only one of the more well known, highly respected schools in the country." said Piper.

"Well that means who ever he is is really smart right?" asked Paige.

"When it comes to love, are any of us really smart at all?" asked Phoebe in the tone that clearly expressed the fact that she ment that in a retorical sense.

"Point taken." said Paige understanding what her sister was getting at.

"It means they aren't going to let us just wander around campus looking for this guy. we are going to have a hard time explaining why we are there when someone asks and belive me they are going to ask." said Piper.

"Well according to what Phoebe saw, Cole didn't have much of a problem with that." comented Paige.

Silience spreads across the attic a moment afterwards as each sister was lost in their own thoughts. The silience was soon broken by Leo's return.

"So how's it going?" he asked.

"well the good news is we found him. He is across the country, but we found him." said Phoebe.

"Where is he?" asked Leo.

"Here." answered Phoebe as she turned the screen of her of her computer for him to see.

"Oh! That could be trouble." remarked Leo.

Paige's eyes got really wide as if she just had a revelation. "I Think I have an idea about how to find him once we get there. if we can get physically close enough to the locket do you think we could track it by the power the locket is giving off? Use some sort of spell, or enchant some item to detect the locket's power. lead us in the right direction" Paige asked.

"Well there is nothing in the book or from the information we got from Leo that says it wouldn't work." replied Piper.

"It could work, but how close is close?" asked Leo.

"I'm not sure I would hope at least within a mile." answered Paige.

"Once we find him then what? are we going to watch over him there or bring him here? " asked Phoebe.

"I'd say you have to bring him here. At least to explain things. cause if Cole is going to be coming after him then it be easier to protect him here." answered Leo.

"Ok, now that is settled. Paige you go write a spell or spells you think we will need to make your idea work. While Phoebe and I go try to find something to enchant. Leo go tell the elders we have located the guardian and are on are way to ensure his safety." said Piper.

With that said, everyone set off on their own task.


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer:**__ see chapter 1._

**CHAPTER ****:4**

As he arrived at his dorm room 15 minutes later, he dropped his stuff on the nearest table. he then set the alarm clock for 2 hours later. Then collapsed onto his bed, completely worn out. He was asleep within moments.

He opened his eyes to find himslef on a sofa in a room. At least he thought it was a room. there didn't seem to be any walls or ceiling. Almost as if someone had left furniture outdoors in the configuration of a room. All he could see was furniture and fog swirling around about a foot from the floor and a great deal of empty space as far as the eyes can see.

He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He quickly jumped to his feet. All his senses and old instincts were on high alert. As he looked around this void of a space all there was to see was randomly spaced pieces of furniture. Then he noticed some huddled mass on a far off couch.

As he got closer the mass took on a very familiar form. he couldn't believe his eyes. "Kim!" hecalled out as he rushed over to her unconscious form. He shook her and she quickly stired. Her eyes fluttered open as if she were waking from a deep sleep. She looked around confused and somewhat groggy till she heard an unmistakably familiar voice calling her name. The sound of his voice was enough to pull her to sudden and acute awareness. She looked up and made eye contact with him. He had a sincerely troubled and concered look in his eyes. The thought that it was for her sent a mixtureof conflicting feelings rushing thru her.

She pushed that aside as she looked around. The fact of where they were and what happened took presdentover her emotional state at the moment.

"Tommy! where are we? And how did we get here? And more importantly how do we get out?" she asked.

"Not sure, looks like one of rita's old dimensions. But I've never seen one that was furnished before." he answered.

At the mention of their old enemy she quickly sat up straight. Then after a few moments stood up and started to pace in a somewhat nervous yet agitated mannor. After a few minutes of this she managed to stop and look at him. The look was on her face was not a kind look. It was an odd mixture of anger and fear.

"So this is ranger business then. I should have known that this would somehow come back to be your fault." she said.

her words shocked him. They felt almost like a physical slap to the face.

"What! Why is it my fault?" he asked. "I can assure you that this has absolutely nothing to do with ranger business Kim." he continued on to say.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked as she stormed over to him and glared at him as if trying to stare him down.

"Because I haven't been an active ranger in over 2 years!" he responded to her in a slightly heated tone. trying not to be influenced by the anxitey she was protecting, or just by her in general.

"Don't give me that I heard all about the moon mission from Jason." she stated in the same slightly heated tone.

"That was right before my freshman year of college, I just started my third year. Its been a long time since I've seen battle." he said. He could slowly see the anger draining out of her face.

"But you said we were in one of Rita's old dimensions." said Kim.

"No, I said it was like one, not that we were in one. I have no idea where we are." he answered.

"If being rangers is not reason, then why? and why us? and what exactly is here? she asked.

"I don't know, but I promise we will find out." he answered. trying to reassure her.

For the first time, since they started talking, she really looked clearly and closely at him then in that moment. He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him almost 3 years ago. But the person she knew, and the boy she had once loved, and on some levels possibly still did, was still there in his eyes shinning brightly.

"Do you think there is a way out of here?" she asked him

"Lets look around maybe we will find one." he answered.

**"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" **

He opened his eyes to find himslef back in his dorm room. It was just a dream? Was it possible? It had been years since he had dreamed of her. Why now after all this time? Especially out of the blue like that.

He reached over and shut off the alarm clock. Silencing the inseasent beeping. He got up and gathered his things. He had to get back to the libray and back to work. He could puzzle the meaning of the dream out after he finished his paper.

* * *

><p>After about and hour, Paige had finished writting the spell. Between Piper and Phoebe the only thing they could find worth enchanting was the compass keychain, that Phoebe had gotten at work. As part of a promotion for the paper. A small round plastic comapss attached to a lanyard with the paper's name printed on it. Paige showed the spell to Piper and Phoebe shortly after they walked into the attic.<p>

"That sounds good. I don't see why it wouldn't work," said Phoebe after reading it over.

"Did you find something to use? what you find?"asked Paige.

"Yes we did. The keychain that Phoebe brought home last week." answered Piper.

"What better to use for a locator than a compass." replied Phoebe.

"Good point Phoebe." comented Paige.

"Glad you came up with the idea Paige. Cause nothing screams conspicuous more than a pregnant woman on a college campus." remarked Piper.

both Phoebe and Paige laughed at their sister's comment.

"True! but hopefully we won't be there long enough for you to stir up the campus gossip mills." remarked Phoebe which caused Paige to laugh even harder. As soon as the moment and the laughter passed the sisters got to work. They each managed to get at least 2 fingers on the keychain. Then they all read aloud Paige's spell.

_"For the one we seek to find,_

_enchant these now so he can't hide._

_Close at hand, but far apart._

_Lead us to the one who carries the magic to heal the heart."_

As soon as they finished the spell the keychain glowed brightly for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Did it work?" asked phoebe.

"One way to find out." answered Paige.

Both Phoebe and Paige let go of the keychain leaving it solely in Piper's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." answered Piper. With that the sisters joined hands as Paige orbed them out across the country to Cambridge, Massachusetts.

They arrived in a small shadowed alley in between 2 buildings and out of sight of prying eyes. they quickly let go of each others hands and emerged into the sunlight. They enter into a large open courtyard in the shape of a square. Trees and other landscaping are sprinkled through out the area as well as rod iron benches. giving the look of a well cared for garden surounded by buildings. And with concrete sidewalks leading off in many different directions.

"wow, this is beautiful." said Phoebe. Paige just nodded her head in agreement.

"remeber we are on a time crunch here. No time to admire the scenery." remarked Piper as she held out her hand with the keychain in it. The little needle started to spin and take on a golden glow. It stopped and pointed to the left. In a north westernly direction.

"It works." said Paige.

"It appears too." said Piper.

"Lets get going then." said Phoebe.

They travel along one of the paths for a good 15 to 20 minutes, before the needle turns and points to there right. the building on the imendetely right of them is the library. they all look at each other and rush up the stairs knowing that Phoebe's vision took place in a library. they enter the building and start to look around. As they venture deeper into the building they see the needle glow even brighter and brighter. As they emerge from around a rather long and large bookshelf they see work tables spread out among open space. Most of the tables vacant except for one off to the left.

And just in time to see Cole grabbing the guy from Phoebe's Premontion by the front of the shirt and hosting him up out of his seat.

"Cole! Let him go!" Phoebe Shouted her demand.

Cole turned his head at the sound of her voice. This small distraction was all the guy Cole had grabbed to break away. Piper quickly threw up her hands and with a quick hand gesture Cole and the room froze. Another quick flick of her right hand and the guy unfroze. He looked up to see that the guy who had grabbed him, who she had called Cole, had frozen completely in place. He then noticed the 3 women just behind the guy.

"Hurry, we have to go. I don't know how long he'll stay that way." stated Piper.

"What is going on?" the young man asked.

"It's a long story. as soon as we get away from here we'll tell you." said Paige

The man looked skeptical to say the least.

"Who is this guy?" the young man asked.

"My ex-husband!" stated phoebe, slightly stressed in tone, trying to give the quickest possible answer in hopes of speeding things along.

Just then Cole started to move. Very slowly and jerky like as if he was in slow motion.

"He's unfreezing!" exclaimed Paige nerveously.

"I see that!" piper snapped back her answer.

By this time Cole had completely thrown off the freeze. The guy took up a fighting stance.

Cole looked back at the guy and started to laugh. "You really think that is going to help you?" As Cole raised his right hand and an energy ball took form.

"Energy ball." yelled Paige as she held out her left hand, out stretched out in front of her, open and palm side up. The small mass of energy dissapeared from Cole's hand in a flurry of orbs. then started to move towards Paige. But it never made it that far, because cole turned and with a snap of his fingers the energy ball exploded in mid air halfway between her and Cole.

Piper making a different hand gesture attempted to make Cole blow up. She only managed to knock him off his feet. he was back up fairly quickly. Making a sweeping gesture with his left hand a huricane force wind, was unleashed towards the sisters. Knocking them all off their feet and skidding back a few feet acof ross the floor.

"Enough of this." said Paige. As they all got up.

"Guardian!" called out Paige. The guy dissapeared from his place from which was now behind cole. Since cole turned to deal with the charmed ones face to face. A flurry of orbs darts across the room and quickly reconstituted into the form of the guy. appearing right in front of the sisters. Paige grabbed onto his forearm and with each of her sisters holding onto her she orbed all 4 of them out of the library and back to the attic of Halliwell mannor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**__ here is chapter five. I want to give a big thank you to falcon4crane for all her help. and listening to all my ideas and helping me weed out the bad ones. :) all text in the chapter that is in italics are phoebe's premontions. so with out further ado on to the chapter. _

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. so don't bug me.

**Chapter 5:**

The blueish white light filled the attic an quickly divied into four seperate beams of light. those beams quickly soildified and took the forms of the Charmed Ones and a very Startled guardian.

"What the hell was that? Where are we? What are you? and what do you want with me?" he asked in such a way that his questions sounded more like demands. As he quickly seperated himslef from the sisters and put as much space as possible between them. To say that he was very defensive at the moment was a bit of an understatment. The sisters could tell that he had suffered a great shock despite efforts to hide it and keep himslef together.

"You can relax we are not going to harm you." said Piage.

"To answer your questions you are in our home in san fransico. Everything else is a part of that long we mentioned before. But as to what we are, in a word, witches." answered Phoebe as calmingly as possible.

"Good witches!" empthizsed Paige. As she saw him tense up even more at the word witches.

"My hame Is Piper Halliwell. these are my sisters Phoebe halliwell and Paige Matthews. It's nice to meet you, even under these circumstances." said Piper in the hopes that introductions could help push passed some of ths akwardness.

He stared at them for a few moments in a rather preturbed mannor. as if not sure what to do next. then said, "My name is Tommy Oliver." in a rather curt mannor.

"This isn't the first time you incountered magic is it? cause you don't seem all that shocked at our confession." remarked Phoebe.

"Not this kind of magic, but I have had my share of encounters in the past." he answered.

The sisters all seemed entreged by this answer.

"What exactly does your ex-husband want with me? and just what is he?" he asked.

"Well...Cole kind of goes beyond discription now, but I think it is safe to say that he is demonic in nature." answered Paige.

His eyes imedeately went to Phoebe who quickly said "Another long story."

"Actually your not what he was interested in." stated Piper.

"He was actually after this." replied Phoebe as she reached for the locket. As her fingers brushed it she was instantly pulled into a premintion.

_A younger Tommy, and about 5 others were standing around what looked like a bonfire. The area behind and around them had marble collums both standing and toppled. Something was blown into the fire and it jumped up a good five feet from where it was. Magic swirled around each of the 6 in the group and they suddenly their appearance changed. They were suddenly dressed like Ninjas, each in a different color._

With that the premontion ended and she was dummped back into reality. Competely confused as she drew her hand back. She looked at him quite strangely. Both her sisters reconized the signs of when when Phoebe is having a premontion and would make sure to ask her about it later.

"well let me ask you this, have any dreams about any ex=girlfriends lately? " asked Piper.

This got his attention. As his eyes widened a bit as he suddenly looked from Phoebe to Piper.

'I'll take that as a yes, judging by the look on your face." remarked Paige as she picked up the book of shadows and walked over to him. "Read this." As she turned to the pages on the locket and then handed him the book.

Each Of ths sisters let out a small breath of relief when they saw him touch the book without problem. After about 5 or 10 minutes he had finished reading the pages. He handed the book back to Paige. then asked, "So acording to this Kim is actually in here?" as he touched the locket.

"Yes she is." answered Paige.

"Her life is quite litterally in your hands." stated Piper.

A Determeness seemed to settle into his features as if he were ready to do anything, even take on the whole world, to help the girl trapped around his neck. "I think I'm ready to hear that long story now. " he stated.

The sisters all nodded in response.

About 2 hours later the sisters had finished explaining about themseleves. their magic, their powers and who had what, and how it all worked. Phoebe's past with Cole was also covered. From who he was, how they found out about him, and everything that led up to the current circumstances. All in all he took it better than most would. was more surprised than anything else that they managed to get him across the country. The sisters very patently answered all of his questions.

"So what exactly is the plan here? he asked.

"To keep you safe, so you can her safe, till you work this all out. " answered Phoebe.

"So your just going to babysit me here for who knows how long?" he asked.

The sisters looked at each other with uncertainly eatched on their faces. They had put so much effort and energy into trying to find him, that they never really thought about the next step.

"That's a good question, but not easy one to answer. we can't just send you back unguarded. Now that Cole knows we are protecting you, things get tricky cause he can be unpredictable." answered Paige.

"You don't think Cole would try something here?" Piper.

"No, he's too smart for that. I think the fact that we showed up at all surprised him. he wasn't expecting it. he'll take his time figuring out his next move. he knows enough to to face us head on. " said Phoebe.

"Which will be what exactly?" he asked.

"well he has 2 opitions at this point as i see it. He can wait till the locket's magic runs it course. then make his move then. Or he can try to take it from you, like he just did. " answered Piper. the room was silent for a moment as the gravity of what exactly it would take to do so.

"I don't think he'll atempt that again, at least not in person. especially now that we are involved. But it doesn't mean he won't send something else to try to do it for him. something expendable and easliy controled. something your not going to be able to fight off." said Phoebe.

"I hate to say it, but just for a little while at least your best bet at surriving this is to stay here." replied Paige.

"How are you going to explain my sudden dissapearance from campus? Or Kim, what's going to happen when people realize she is missing and becomes a headline on the 6 o'clock news?" he asked.

"Well, Leo, my husband, can help cover-up your abbsence. As for kim, well if we resolve this quick enough we can have her back there before she is offically reported missing. which gives a a day at the least, 2 at the most." answered Piper.

"And if you don't?" he asked.

"we'll cross that bridge when we come to it?" replied Phoebe.

"you said you had expierances with magic in the past. Care to elaberate on that?" asked Paige.

"i'd rather not if you don't mind." he said in a rather tense and uncomfortable mannor.

"Does it have something to do with a bonfire and ninja outfits?" asked phoebe.

As she did so you could see the blood drain out of his face, and his eyes go wide as saucers.

This was the first truly genuine shock they saw on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Piper.

"How ...?" he managed to stammer.

"Earlier when I touched the locket I got this flash of you and 5 others somewhere dark around a bonfire. Then something of a magical nature happened and you were all changed into multi colored ninja outfits." said Phoebe. Piper and Paige looked confused at this. They didn't know what it had to do with anything, but it phoebe saw this it had to be important somehow.

Then Paige got a sudden idea, "She was one of them, wasn't she? " she asked. He nodded, for he was at a loss for words.

"What exactly was that? cause phoebe wouldn't have seen it if it weren't important, or tied into this somehow. " asked Piper.

Before he could answer something nasty shimmered into the attic. It stood 4 feet tall and dressed in black. It could almost pass for human if not for the black slit eyes of a snake, the scale like shimmer and apperance of it's skin, and the sharp animalistic claws on its right hand.

Before anyone could move it charged Tommy. He managed to land a few blows and kicks before knocking it away. But not before it got in a strike of it's own. using its leathal claws, it gouged a few deep gashes down Tommy's right shoulder and arm down to his elbow.

The demon started to stumble to his feet, but never fully got there. For in the next moment Piper made a quick gesture with her hands and the demon exploded, then vanished completely.

All the sisters turned to see tommy grabing his wounded arm as the blood quickly stained his shirt and dripped down to the attic's wood floor.

"LEO!" shouted Phoebe.

Seconds later Piper's husband orbed into the room.

"Quick he's been hurt!" stated Phoebe.

Leo dashed over to where Tommy was now sitting on a nearby sofa. "Let me see it." said Leo in a soft calming mannor.

Tommy moved his hand away to allow Leo an unabstructed view of the wound. The gashes are brutal and ragged in apperance. It was easy to see that they went quite deep. For the flesh had been sliced down to the mussle in most places. Closer to the top of the shoulder where the gashes are at their deepest points the bones were actually exposed.

Leo brought his hands up and held them about an inch or two over Tommy's injury. Leo's hands started to glow with a bright golden light. And very quickly the wound started to react to the light. it started to shrink and pull back together. And after about 5 minutes or so the wound had dissappeared completely. The only evidence of there ever being an injury to start with was the blood stains on his now torn clothes. Leo dropped his hands as the glow faded and then stopped all together.

"what happened?" asked Leo slightly alarmed.

"It was a Collector. It was sent after him." answered Paige as looked up from the book.

"Piper blew him up." comented Phoebe.

"Is everyone else ok?" Leo asked.

"Yes we are fine. it was over fairly quickly." answered Piper.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"Well Tommy was just about to explain phoebe's premontion when the collector burst in." said Piper as her gaze shifted from her husband to her houseguest. With a look that said, you are so NOT off the hook.

"There has got to be someway either by spell or by potion, some extra means or way, to protect him. I mean if that had been anything other than a collector he would have been toast." said Phoebe.

"Maybe that was what the premontion was about. showing us how or what we can use to do just that." Mused Paige. Then all eyes turned to Tommy. And as much as he knew how important it was to keep his secret, he knew his safety, if not his life, as well as kim's might just hinge on him telling them. In that moment he knew he had no choice but to tell them.

He took a deep breath and started to speak, "You ever hear of the Power Rangers? "

"Yes, Who in Californa hasn't?" remarked Paige.

"Well, up untill fairly recently my friends and I were them. back while we were in high school that is. we passed it on once we graduated." he stated. Then looked around to see 4 very shocked faces!


End file.
